SkyGate Academy
by TheKnightShade
Summary: 2177, umat manusia sudah mengalami banyak revolusi dan menghadapi sebuah bencana yang menyebabkan mereka harus melakukan Project Noah. SkyGate Academy, nama akademi yang didirikan untuk mempersiapkan umat manusia menghadapi ancaman yang mengincar nyawa mereka, mampukah mereka bertahan dari ancaman ini? Only time which can answer it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Minna-san! Akhirnya kelar juga ni fic. *Ahem* Ini mungkin bukan fic saya yang pertama, but, ini merupakan fic pertama saya yang menggunakan bahasa indonesia (fic ane yang lainnya pada pakek bhs inggris lainnya). Ya, karena kepingin aja nyoba untuk bikin fic bahasa indonesia dan lihat bagaimana hasilnya nanti. Semoga minna-san semua dapat menikmatinya dan mohon saran dan kritisnya (alias Review), kalau misalnya memang suka ya bisa dilanjutin, ini semua terserah pendapat minna-san semua.**

 **Warning: Plot AU, OOC tingkat dewa, typo tersebar dimana-mana, kemungkinan besar setelah membaca fic ini akan masuk RSJ atau UGD, GAJE yang bisa mengalahkan orang GAJE, DLL.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

* * *

Api…

Benda yang tercipta karena campuran antara bahan kimia dan oksigen itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat dia lihat disekelilingnya. Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana api-api yang berada disekelilingnya mulai mempengaruhi dirinya. Lama kelamaan, nafasnya mulai menjadi sesak dan karena hal itulah kenapa pandangan matanya mulai kabur dan bahkan untuk menggerakkan, tidak, untuk mengangkat kakinya pun terasa sangatlah susah. Perlahan dia mulai bisa merasa bahwa kesadaranya akan segera hilang dan hal itu memaksanya untuk menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir kehabisan energi untuk bergerak lebih cepat, meskipun dia sendiri pun sudah tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri sudah mencapai batas.

Kenapa?

Kenapa di sekelilingnya hanya ada api?

Kenapa di merasa bahwa dia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini?

Dimana dia sekarang?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dimana jalan keluarnya?

Apa dia akan mati?

Jika iya kenapa dia repot-repot mencari jalan keluar?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

'Karena itu merupakan pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab sendiri…'

?!

"BRENGSEK!"

* * *

*Gasp*

Dalam gerakan yang cukup cepat, dua buah pasang mata terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua bola mata berwarna biru tua kepada dunia, sebelum pemilik kedua bola mata tersebut segera mengganti posisinya yang semula hanya berbaring dilantai menjadi duduk dilantai. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti orang yang baru lari marathon sepanjang 2 kilometer dan wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya sudah dibasahi oleh keringatnya sendiri. Tangan kananya yang semula ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya bersama tangan kirinya, ia gerakan dan ia gunakan untuk mencengkram dadanya, tepatnya di bagian dimana jantungnya harusnya terletak.

Dia dapat merasakannya, bagaimana cepatnya hatinya berdetak dan bagaimana hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi panik seperti ini. Dia menutup kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan segala kekuatan batin (?) yang dia miliki. Setelah beberapa menit, yang hanya diisi oleh suara napasnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menormal kembali, berlalu, dia membuka kedua matanya setelah akhirnya dapat merasakan bahwa jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak pada kecepatan yang normal sementara napasnya juga sudah normal kembali.

Ketika dia sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh lagi dari tubuhnya, dia menghela napas lega sebelum memegang rambut biru tuanya yang juga agak basah karena keringatnya tadi dan memejamkan kedua matanya kembali untuk mencoba mengingat apa yang menyebabkan kondisinya yang tadi sebelum tidur normal-normal saja sekarang malah kelihatan seperti orang yang baru lari keliling lapangan 10 kali tanpa henti.

.

.

.

"Masih tidak bisa kah?" Gumamnya sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke lantai yang sudah menjadi kasurnya sejak awal dia datang ke sini tadi. Dia membuka kedua mata biru tuanya kembali dan memandang langit biru yang tidak terlalu dipenuhi dengan awan. Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya setelah dia hanya berdiam diri memandangi langit yang kata kebanyakan kakek-kakek, terlihat berbeda dari langit yang pernah mereka lihat pada masa mudanya.

Tapi dia dapat mengerti kenapa kakek-kakek itu dapat berkata seperti itu, lagipula, masa yang mereka alami dulu dengan masa yang dialami olehnya dan remaja-remaja seusainya sudah terlalu berbeda. Terkadang dia berpikir betapa beruntungnya kakek-kakek itu pada saat mereka masih muda dulu, karena mereka masih bisa menikmati yang asli sementara pemuda-pemudi pada masa sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi menikmati yang asli dan hanya bisa menikmati yang bisa dikatakan sebagai 'buatan'.

Tetapi dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berterima kasih atas usaha-usaha mereka yang telah membuat imitasi luar biasa ini, karena dia juga tahu bahwa kehidupan yang dulu dan kehidupan yang sekarang memiliki perbedaan yang setara dengan matahari dan bulan.

Suara pintu otomatis yang terbuka membuat pemuda yang dari tadi hanya melamun dan memandang ke arah langit yang biru dengan ekspresi serius, akhirnya tersentak dari lamunannya. Pemuda bermata biru tersebut memutar kepalanya kearah dimana suara tadi berasal dan menemukan sepasang kaki yang memakai sepasang sepatu boot putih yang memiliki alas berwarna biru dan hanya dari sepatu boot itu saja, pemuda tersebut dapat langsung mengenali siapa pemiliki sepasang kaki tersebut.

"Yo, Hatsune" sapa pemuda berambut biru tua itu sebelum memandang wajah gadis pemilik sepatu boot putih itu yang seperti apa yang dia duga setelah mengenali sepatu boot tersebut, hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang terkenal. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memberi gadis yang memiliki nama marga Hatsune itu, sebuah senyum… Yang langsung dibalas dengan 3 buku yang semuanya mengenai wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Shion-kun, Meiko-sensei ingin kau menulis tentang sejarah bagaimana keadaan pada masa ini dapat terjadi sebagai hukuman karena kau tidak menghadiri kelasnya tadi dan aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa buku referensi yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugas tersebut" jelas gadis yang mengikat rambutnya dalam gaya twintail. Pemuda yang memiliki nama marga Shion itu hanya menyingkirkan 3 buku, yang tadi sukses menghantam kepalanya semua, sebelum dia duduk di lantai dan memandangi ketiga buku yang terletak di lantai di depannya.

"Dasar Akuma-sensei" Shion menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil 3 buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah semua buku sudah aman di tangannya, pemuda berambut biru tersebut berbalik ke arah gadis berambut tosca yang lebih pendek darinya sebelum memberi gadis itu sebuah senyum kecil.

"Terima kasih untuk buku referensinya Hatsune" kata Shion dengan nada bersemangat yang biasa dia gunakan dalam perkcakapan, tapi eksperesi senang di wajahnya langsung menghilang dan digantikan oleh ekspresi kesal yang ditujukan pada gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tapi, kau tidak harus menjatuhkan semuanya ke wajahku bukan?"

"Itu adalah ungkapan rasa kesalku terhadap tindakanmu. Aku memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan tindakan-tindakanmu selama hal tersebut tidak menyebabkanku masalah, tapi tindakanmu tadi sudah membuatku terkena omelan Meiko-sensei selama hampir 30 menit dan dia melakukan itu kepadaku karena fakta bahwa kita adalah 'Partner'" jelas Hatsune dan meskipun dia masih mengenakan ekspresi datar dan suara yang halus, tapi pemuda berambut biru ini dapat dengan mudah mendeteksi tanda-tanda kekesalan pada kata serta cara gadis di depannya menyapaikan kata-katanya tadi dan jujur, kemarahan gadis berambut tosca didepannya ini adalah salah satu hal yang dia takuti dan ingin hindari, lagipula dia masih sedikit trauma setelah merasakan bagaiman dashatnya kemarahan gadis ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan dalam sekejap, ekspresi kesal pemuda itu langsung berganti menjadi ekspresi gugup yang juga disertai dengan seringai gelisah.

"A-Ah, begitukah? Mohon maafkan aku kalau begitu" balas Shion sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang memang tidak terasa gatal. Hatsune hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya setelah melihat kelakuan pemuda berambut biru tua didepannya yang bisa dikatakan tergolong sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pemuda ini adalah partnernya dan itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dia ganti, mau tidak mau, dia harus menjalaninya, menjadi partner dari pemuda berambut biru tua ini.

"Kalau begitu segera kerjakan tugas tersebut. Meiko-sensei mengharapkan tugas tersebut untuk berada di e-mailnya sebelum jam kerjanya selesai" kata Hatsune sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut Tosca itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut biru tua yang masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil memandang punggung sang partner yang sudah berjalan menuju elevator yang merupakan satu-satunya pintu keluar dari atap gedung utama sekolah mereka ini. Setelah memandang langit sekali lagi, pemuda tersebut membuang nafas sebelum memasukkan tangannya yang masih bebas ke dalam saku celana panjangnya dan mulai berjalan menuju partnernya yang sudah berdiri di depan elevator dan menunggu pintu elevator untuk terbuka.

Sambil berjalan menuju elevator, pikiran pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut hanya berisi tentang satu hal saja….

'Harus membeli 5 cup es krim dulu supaya otakku dapat bertahan dalam mengerjakkan tugas si Akuma-sensei yang menyebalkan itu'

* * *

 _Tahun 2097, tahun dimana akhirnya umat manusia mengukir sejarah sekali lagi. Tahun dimana akhirnya usaha bertahun-tahun pihak NASA akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang bisa dibilang sangat memuaskan. Karena pada akhirnya, setelah bertahun - tahun melakukan penelitian dan beberapa eksperimen, para astronom dari NASA mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah sukses menemukan beberapa planet lain yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi akan dapat ditinggali oleh manusia dan pada saat yang sama, mereka sudah mempersiapkan beberapa astronot mereka untuk segera melakukan penelitian secara langsung ke planet-planet tersebut dan menentukan keadaan planet-planet tersebut._

 _Project S.E., atau yang memiliki kepanjangan Project Star Exploration, merupakan nama yang diberikan projek eksplorasi planet-planet baru yang diyakini dapat ditinggali oleh umat manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan tersebut. Projek tersebut dilakukan oleh 10 orang yang masing-masing merupakah perwakilan dari berbagai Negara yang turut ikut serta mendanai projek ini yang bisa dikatakan membutuhkan dana yang cukup besar, tapi tentu saja kemungkinan untuk dapat meninggali planet lain selain bumi membuat para petinggi Negara-negara tidak memiliki masalah untuk menyumbangkan sebagaian uang Negara mereka._

 _Projek itu dipimpin oleh Leon Armstrong, keturunan dari orang pertama yang pernah mendarat di bulan, dan menggunakan pesawat luar angkasa tercepat yang pernah diciptakan oleh umat manusia pada saat itu, Ieiunas. Pesawat luar angkasa yang merupakan ciptaan dari beberapa Negara itu juga dijuluki sebagai kendaraan tercepat dibumi pada masa itu yang rumornya memiliki kecepatan yang mendekati kecepatan suara (A/N: Yang bener lu tong)._

 _Tim Project S.E. berangkat 6 bulan setelah pengumuman tentang ditemukannya planet-planet lain yang bisa dihuni terjadi dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 tahun untuk dapat mengkesplorasi semua planet tersebut secara utuh dan dari hasil eksplorasi tim project S.E. dapat dikatakan bahwa 3 dari 5 planet yang ditemukan oleh astronom - astronom NASA positif dapat ditinggali oleh hewan, tumbuhan, maupun manusia dan pada 16 Maret tahun 2099, umat manusia secara resmi telah mengubah perdaban mereka dan pastinya memasuki masa revolusi sekali lagi._

 _Tahun 2120, sekitar 20 tahun sudah lewat semenjak umat manusia memasuki masa revolusi dan meninggali planet-planet baru yang sudah dipositifkan dapat ditinggali oleh bangsa manusia dan hewan. Alrios, Avalon, dan Alega, itu adalah ketiga nama planet yang sudah mulai dihuni oleh manusia walaupun dibandingkan dengan manusia yang masih menetap dibumi, jumlah manusai di planet-planet itu masilah sangat sedikit karena masih banyak manusia di bumi yang masih ragu untuk menempati planet asing._

 _Tetapi meskipun begitu, sedikit demi sedikit, mulai banyak manusia yang mulai berani untuk membangun kehidupan baru dan meninggalkan bumi untuk menempati satu dari ketiga planet tersebut._

 _Tentunya banyak juga keuntungan yang didapat karena kehadiran tiga planet tersebut, sebagai contoh adalah adanya sumber daya baru yang dapat digunakan untuk menggantikan minyak bumi dan gas alam yang jumlahnya memang tinggal sedikit._

 _Di planet Avalon ditemukan cairan berwarna ungu yang setelah diteliti ternyata dapat digunakan sebagai pengganti minyak bumi, terlebih lagi cairan ungu ini diproduksi oleh pohon yang terletak di Avalon. Itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyaknya penemuan yang ditemukan oleh para peneliti setelah meneliti keadaan alam yang dimiliki oleh ketiga planet tersebut dan tentunya penemuan-penemuan ini jugalah yang mendorong umat manusia untuk akhirnya memberanikan diri meniggalkan bumi dan meninggali satu dari tiga planet tersebut._

 _Dan pada akhirnya lahirlah kata Era Cosmic, Era dimana manusia akhirnya tidak hanya ditemukan di planet bumi, tapi juga di ketiga planet baru tersebut. Memang umat manusia mendapat banyak keuntungan karean hasil dari Project S.E. dan dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa keadaan mereka sekarang terasa jauh lebih makmur dengan kehadiran sumber daya baru yang juga dapat mengatasi beberapa masalah yang ada di bumi, tapi…_

 _Semua berubah ketika Negara api *plak* (bukan avatar idiot)… *ahem* Semua berubah ketika virus itu muncul._

 _Tahun 2150, merupakan tahun dimana semua kebahagian karena ditemukannya ketiga planet itu, akhirnya hancur. 50 tahun sudah lewat semenjak Alrios, Avalon, dan Alega ditemukan dan selama 50 tahun itulah umat manusia sudah mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Ciptaan terhebat mereka selama 50 tahun tersebut adalah ARC, sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa maha besar yang dapat menampung sekitar 500 sampai 550 juta manusia dan didalam pesawat tersebut dapat dikatakan adalah seperti sebuah Negara sendiri. Dalam 50 tahun tersebut umat manusia sudah dapat membuat 5 buah ARC yang pada awalnya dibuat dengan tujuan untuk menjelejahi seluruh galaksi dan melakukan eksplorasi. Tapi tujuan ARC berubah ketika planet Alrios mengalami sebuah musibah besar._

 _Dalam waktu 1 bulan, semua isi planet Alrios berubah secara drastis. Flora, fauna, bahkan sampai manusianya yang tinggal disana pun mengalami perubahan genetik yang menyebabkan tubuh mereka berubah menjadi tubuh monster dan bukan hanya tubuhnya saja, tapi perilakunya pun juga berbuah seperti seekor binatang buas. Tentu saja, pihak militer mencoba untuk melawan makhluk yang bisa dikategorikan muntan itu, tapi tidak usaha mereka terbukti sia-sia karena persenjataan mereka tidak melukai para muntan tersebut._

 _Dan dari kejadian itulah nama "Infector" muncul. Peneliti memutuskan untuk menamai makhluk-makhluk muntan tersebut dengan nama itu karena dari data yang didapatkan dari para prajurit yang melawanya, ada sebuah virus yang menyerang tubuh mereka dan memaksa tubuh mereka berevolusi sehingga menjadi seperti itu. Tapi hal itu tidak berhenti disana, karena 1 bulan setelahnya, planet Alega juga diserang oleh virus yang sama yang entah datangnya dari mana. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan kejadian yang sama terulang kembali dan dalam satu bulan, planet Alegapun juga menjadi planet yang dihuni oleh para Infector._

 _Pemerintahan planet Bumi dan Avalonpun mulai panik dengan kejadian ini dan akhirnya merekapun membuat keputusan untuk memulai projek baru, projek yang bertujuan untuk menghindari bencana melanda planet Alrios dan Alge terulang kembali. Projek tersebut kemudian diberi nama dengan, Project Noah. Dan karena alasan itulah kenapa sekarang seluruh umat manusia yang tersisa hidup dalam sebuah kapal induk raksasa yang awalnya diciptakan untuk menjelajah galaksi sekarang malah digunakan sebagai pengganti planet. Kelima ARC itupun digunakan sebagai pengganti planet bagi umat manusia karena seperti yang telah diperkirakan, Avalon pun juga ikut terserang virus tersebut._

 _Tetapi setelah beberapa bulan mulai mengelilingi galaksi dalam harapan untuk menemukan planet baru untuk ditinggali, ternyata para Infector sudah bermutasi sampai mereka dapat bergerak dan beradaptasi pada luar angkasa dan karena alasan yang tidak ketahui juga, para Infector itu menyerang 5 ARC dan itulah yang menyebabkan kelima ARC itupun menjadi terpisah. Setelah 2 tahun menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan baru mereka, umat manusiapun akhirnya menemukan sebuah senjata yang akhirnya dapat menyaingi bahkan sampai membunuh para Infector tersebut. Senjata ini merupakan sebuah robot dengan tinggi serumah dan memiliki bentuk yang hampir sama dengan manusia atau bisa disebut bentuk humanoid. Nama robot-robot ini adalah Vanguard._

 _Tetapi karena pada masa itu yang dapat memiloti Vanguard dengan handal hanya ada sedikit, maka pemerintah membuka sarana pendidikan bagi para remaja untuk belajar bagaimana memiloti Vanguard agar para remaja diharapkan dapat menjadi pelindung masa depan umat manusia dari para Infector dan itu jugalah bagaimana akademi terbesar di dalam ARC no 2 ini dapat berdiri, akademi yang dikhususkan untuk tidak hanya mendidik tapi juga melatih para remaja agar dapat melawan para Infector tersebut, nama akademi itu adalah…._

 _SkyGate Academy._

* * *

"Selesai" Kata Shion sambil melepas nafas lega dan akhirnya dapat meletakkan kepalanya, yang sudah berasap dan mengotori udara di sekitar ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang, ke atas meja didepannya. Hatsune yang duduk disampingnya dari tadi dengan niat untuk mengawasi partner berambut birunya ini, segera menarik tab yang sudah berisi tentang laporan sejarah yang diminta oleh Meiko-sensei dan setelah memencet beberapa tombol digital di tab tersebut, laporan sejarah buatan partnernya pun sudah menuju ke alamat e-mail si guru.

"Kerja bagus Shion-kun, kau dapat menyelesaikannya sebelum batas waktunya" kata gadis berambut tosca itu dengan datar setelah meletakkan tab milik partnernya tersebut ke atas meja sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari tas miliknya. Si pemilik nama marga Shion itu hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum memaksa dirinya untuk duduk tegak sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit perpustakaan yang mereka tempati sekarang. Dia bisa merasakan otaknya yang masih mencoba mendinginkan diri setelah di pakai secara intens dan **Tanpa Satu Es Krim Sama Sekali!**

Salahkan gadis di sebelahnya yang mengatakan bahwa es krim hanya akan menjadi penghambatnya, hal yang dirasanya sangat tidak masuk akal! Es krim tentu saja akan memberikannya kekuatan kepada otaknya yang pastinya akan membuatnya mampu menyelesaikan laporan tersebut lebih cepat dengan hasil yang lebih memuaskan!

Tiba-tiba, inner monolog pemuda berambut biru itu terhenti ketika dia akhirnya menyadari kehadiran suatu benda yang terletak diatas meja di depannya. Pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu…

Cup biru itu…

Ukuran yang pas itu…

Serta bau khas ini…

Tidak disalahahkan lagi, benda asing tersebut adalah **ES KRIM**!

"Terima kasih Hatsune!" Kata Shion dengan nada penuh kesenangan dan semangat sebelum dia cepat menangkap targetnya dan segera memuaskan hasratnya yang dari tadi sudah memeritahkannya untuk mendapat es krim segara. Gadis berambut tosca hanya memberinya senyum kecil sambil mengganggukan kepalanya sedikit, paling tidak pemuda ini memang pantas mendapatkan es krim tersebut setelah dia membuat laporan yang menurutnya cukup memuaskan.

"Jadi, apakah itu mereka?"

"Ya, itulah mereka, pasangan yang disebut-sebut sebagai the Opposite Partner"

"Duo nomor 197, Kaito Shion dan Miku Hatsune kah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya kelar juga ni chapter *sigh* Anyway, makasih buat yang udah mau baca ni fic dan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mbak sara *lansung sembah sujud* yang udah bersedia mau jadi reviewer ane yang pertama. Ya, begitu ajalah, semoga ini chapter juga bisa menjadi hiburan buat para pemuda-pemudi.**

 **Warning: Plot AU, OOC tingkat dewa, typo tersebar dimana-mana, kemungkinan besar setelah membaca fic ini akan masuk RSJ atau UGD, GAJE yang bisa mengalahkan orang GAJE, DLL.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

* * *

"Tadaima"

Ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru tua setelah dia akhirnya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak lain adalah tempat yang ia panggil 'rumah' semenjak ia meniggali tempat ini 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah pintu otomatis dibelakangnya menutup sendiri, pemuda tersebut menghela napas sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal. Biasanya saat dia pulang, tempat tinggalnya akan terasa sepi dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali, tapi sekarang… Dia sangat jelas bisa merasakannya, sesuatu, tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang sudah memasuki 'rumahnya' dan dinilai dari bau sedap yang sekarang sudah mencemari (?) udara yang didalam 'rumahnya', pemuda itu yakin bahwa yang sudah memasuki 'rumahnya' adalah…

"Okaeri Kaito" ucap pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari area dapur 'rumah' milik pemuda berambut biru tua yang memiliki nama lengkap, Katio Shion. Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mata birunya melihat pemuda berambut panjang berwarna ungu itu yang juga sudah menyandang gelar sebagai teman sekamarnya selama 2 tahun ini.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat Gakupo? Tidak seperti biasanya, apakah klubmu sedang libur?" Tanya Kaito sebelum akhirnya dia mulai berjalan menuju dimana letak sofa biru yang sudah menjadi singgasana Kaito setiap kali dia pulang dari akademinya. Pemuda berambut ungu yang memiliki nama lengkap, Gakupo Kamui itu hanya memandang teman sekamarnya semenjak 2 tahun terakhir dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang menurut para gadis, sangatlah tampan.

"Ya, begitulah. Untuk beberapa alasan, ketua klub kami meliburkan latihan sore ini, jadi tentu saja aku dapat pulang lebih awal" jawab Gakupo yang masih memandangi teman berambut birunya yang setelah meletakkan tasnya di lantai segera meleparkan dirinya ke sofa favoritnya yang bisa disebut sebagai singgasana Kaito. Gakupo hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat mata azurenya melihat tingkah temannya yang sekarang sedang memeluk sofa favoritnya tersebut.

'Bagaikan seorang kekasih yang sudah lama terpisah dan baru saja bertemu kembali' batin Gakupo sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas yang membuat Kaito menghentikan 'aktivitasnya' untuk melihat kenapa temannya itu tertawa dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, kedua mata biru Kaito melebar ketika akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan yang pastinya membuat temannya yang berambut ungu itu tertawa. Warna merah segera menghiasi pipi Kaito yang sudah menggertakkan giginya sambil menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan jengkel bercampur kesal. Dengan sigap, tangan Kaito segera meraih benda terdekat dan dengan reflek bak seorang atlet (lo berlebihan tong) Kaito segera melempar benda yang berada di gengamannya menuju lelaki yang masih tertawa itu.

Gakupo membuka satunya matanya ketika dia mendengar suara sesuatu datang ke arahnya dan dengan reflek yang sudah dia latih selama ini, pemuda berambut ungu itu dengan mudah segera menagkap bantal yang terbang ke arahnya. Senyum penuh kemenangan muncul di wajah Gakupo saat tangannya telah berhasil menangkap bantal yang dilempar Kaito, tapi kedua mata azurenya melebar ketika bantal kedua melesat kearahnya dan sebelum Gakupo dapat bertindak, bantal itupun sukses 'menampar' wajah Gakupo dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Hahahaha, makanya jangan meremehkan kehebatan Kaito Shion-sama ini" ujar Kaito yang sudah berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Gakupo, yang baru saja bangkit setelah menerima lemparan 'dahsyat' Kaito, hanya bisa menatap Kaito dengan tatapan kesal sementara tangan kanannya menggosok hidungnya yang menerima 'damage' terbesar. Kaito hanya tertawa kecil setelah melihat temannya itu, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju Gakupo dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Omong-omong, Gakupo, kau sedang memasak apa?" Kaito bertanya setelah ia membantu teman berambut ungunya berdiri.

"Untuk hari ini aku memasak kari spesial buatanku!" Ujar Gakupo dengan nada penuh kebanggaan sambil memukul dadanya sendiri. Kaito hanya bisa tertawa sedikit melihat tingkah temannya ini yang benar-benar bangga pada semua masakan yang dia buat sendiri, tapi memang harus Kaito akui, masakan Gakupo memanglah terasa sangat enak dan hal itu sendiri mungkin menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat Gakupo cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis.

"Kau masih memiliki waktu sebelum pergi bekerja bukan? Cepatlah ganti bajumu, akan kusiapkan makanan untuk mu" kata Gakupo sebelum memasuki area dapur lagi. Kaito hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan salah satu tangannya sudah ditempatkan di pinggangnya sementara mata birunya hanya melihat temannya memasuki area dapur dari 'rumah' mereka sampai akhirnya tirai yang memisahkan area dapur dengan area ruang tamu mereka. Setelah mengambil 2 bantal yang masih tergeletak di lantai dan menepatkannya di 'singgasannya' kembali, Kaito segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah pintu otomatis yang berfungsi sebagai pintu masuk kamar Kaito tertutup, Kaito segera melepas blazer merah yang masih ia pakai sebelum melepas kemeja putihnya dan meleparkan kedua pakaian tersebut ke tempat tidurnya. Membuka lemarinya, Kaito mengambil kaus turtleneck tanpa lengan bewarna hitam dan coat putih yang memiliki desain garis biru dibagian lengan dan leher sebelum dengan cepat, dia segera memakai kedua pakaian tersebut. Setelah meritsleting coatnya, Kaito segera mengambil syal biru favoritnya sebelum melingkarkannya pada lehernya.

"Seperti biasa, aku masih tampan" Kaito berkomentar setelah melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dicermin yang terletak dibelakang pintu lemarinya. Kaito tertawa sendiri setelah menyadari tingkahnya yang narsis, sebelum menutup lemarinya dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Begitu memasuki area ruang tamu, mata biru Kaito sudah melihat Gakupo yang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa biru disana dengan sepiring nasi kari sudah berada di tangannya sementara matanya masih mengamati TV yang menempel didinding. Setelah duduk di 'singgasananya' Kaito segera mengambil piring yang berisi nasi kari lain dari meja sebelum melihat berita yang sudah disiarkan di TV.

" _Dan seperti yang terlihat dibelakang saya ini, kelihatannya serangan lain dari Infector terjadi lagi di distrik 3-E. Untungnya kali ini tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi karenanya gedung serba guna yang menjadi tempat terjadinya serangan menjadi tidak bisa digunakan untuk kegiatan warga. Sekarang..."_

"Serangan Infector lagi kah? Sebenarnya darimana asalnya mereka? Bukankah seharusnya untuk dapat memasuki ARC ini, harusnya para kru yang ada di ruang kontrol dapat langsung tahu tentang keberadaan mereka?" Komen Kaito sebelum dia memasukkan sendok yang sudah berisi dengan nasi kari kedalam mulutnya sementara mata dan telingannya masih terfokus ke kata-kata penyiar yang sedang menyampaikan kondisi tentang area yang terkena serang Infector tersebut.

"Aku pikir tidak semudah itu Kaito. Lagipula, Infector memang sulit untuk dilacak bahkan dengan menggunakan sensor tercanggihpun" balas Gakupo yang juga masih memakan nasi karinya, sebelum dia berbalik ke arah Kaito dengan tatapan serius disertai juga dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah seriusnya. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, sepertinya tidak mengerti mengapa temannya tiba-tiba menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kaito, apa kau yakin akan bekerja hari ini? Bukankah tempatmu bekerja juga berada di distrik 3-E?" Tanya Gakupo dengan nada serius pada temannya yang berambut biru ini. Kaito hanya mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kukira ada apa kau menatapku serius begitu, tentu saja aku akan masih bekerja hari ini. Gedung serba guna itu berjarak dua blok dari tempatku bekerja, lagipula, aku ini adalah salah satu murid dari SkyGate Academy, hal seperti ini harusnya tidak menjadi masalah bagiku, ditambah lagi partnerku adalah Hatsune, tentu saja dia akan kecewa jika aku tidak melaksanakan tanggung jawabku hanya karena hal seperti ini bukan?" Jawab Kaito dengan nada tegas sambil menatap temannya yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan responnya sebelum sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir pemuda berambut ungu tersebut.

"Ya, ucapanmu ada benarnya juga. Lagipula sebagai calon pelindung ARC no 2, kau harus siap dalam segala kondisi. Omong-omong, masalah Hatsune-san…" dan senyum 'pervert' khas ala Gakupo Kamui segera muncul diwajah sang pemuda berambut ungu yang langsung membuat Kaito yang sadar akan kehadiran senyum yang khas Gakupo itu, segera terbatuk-batuk, karena Kaito menyadari kehadiran senyum ini ketika dia sedang memasukkan sesendok nasi kari ke dalam mulutnya.

*uhuk* *uhuk* *uhuk* A-ada apa dengan Hatsune? Gakupo… Kau…" dan tatapan kesal milik Kaito langsung ditembakkan kepada pemuda berambut ungu yang masih tersenyum dengan senyum khas 'pervertnya' itu. Kaito memang menganggap Gakupo sebagai salah satu teman terbaiknya, tapi ada satu hal yang paling Kaito benci dari Gakupo. Sikap pervertnya itu…

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah sampai sejauh mana kalian? Jangan-jangan, apakah kalian sudah melakukan tahap ran-" belum sempat Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah bantal sudah lansung mendarat tepat di wajah (tampan) Gakupo setelah di lempar oleh yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Kaito Shion sendiri, yang sekarang kelihatannya cukup kesal entah karena Gakupo mengatakan yang tidak-tidak atau memang karena apa yang dikatakan Gakupo merupakan kebenaran.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali bahwa tiada apa-apa diantara aku dan Hatsune bukan?! Juga, kau terlalu percaya pada gosip yang beredar Gakupo. Seharusnya sebagai murid tingkat 3, kau harus memberi contoh yang baik kepada junior-juniormu. Tidak heran gosip itu terus beredar" gerutu Kaito sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan membuang muka dari temannya yang baru saja menyingkirkan bantal yang dilempar Kaito dari wajahnya.

"Hahahaha, mau bagaimana lagi kan? Hatsune-san itu memang gadis yang terkenal di SkyGate Academy meskipun dia masih tingkat 1. Ditambah lagi bahkan dia memiliki fanbase sendiri jadi itu merupakan hal yang wajar jika rumor-rumor seperti itu muncul bukan? Karena pasti ada saja gadis-gadis yang iri dengan popularitasnya dan membuat rumor seperti itu untuk merusak reputasinya" jelas Gakupo sebelum tertawa lagi setelah melihat temannya yang tampaknya hanya bertambah kesal setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Jadi maksudmu jika Hatsune berkencan denganku maka hal itu akan merusak reputasinya begitu? Jadi aku ini hanya perusak reputasi orang begitu?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada kesal sementara dia memandang kesal temannya yang berambut ungu ini. Gakupo hanya bisa tertawa setelah mendengar respon teman berambut birunya itu sementara mengabaikan tatapan kesal Kaito yang semakin memanas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Perbedaan antara Kaito dan Hatsune-san bagaikan pagi dan malam" jawab Gakupo setelah selesai dengan sesi tertawanya dan memandang temanya (yang masih kesal) dengan seringai yang mengatakan 'akui saja'. Kaito hanya dapat menatap Gakupo dengan sinis sebelum akhirnya dia mendesah.

"Maka dari itulah kenapa hubungan antara diriku dengan Hatsune tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hatsune sangatlah berbakat, pintar, dan dia juga dari keluarga yang terkenal, sementara aku? Hanya pria biasa yang kebetulan memiliki rambut berwarna biru" kata Kaito sebelum mendesah sekali lagi dan akhirnya berdiri dan mengambil piringnya yang sudah kosong (bentar, kapan loe habisinya?) dan segera berjalan menuju area dapur.

"Kadang, apa yang kita pikirkan dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh takdir bisa jadi adalah hal yang sangat berbeda, maka dari itu Kaito, kau harushlah optimis pada masa depan yang ingin kau capai. Bisa jadi apa yang kau pikirkan musthail untuk terjadi mungkin akan terjadi di masa depan yang akan datang" kata Gakupo memberikan nasihat pada temannya yang baru saja meletakkan piringnya yang kotor pada wastafel.

"Apa yang dipikirkan oleh takdir kah?"

* * *

*dep* *dep* *dep* *dep* *dep* *dep*

Suara yang merupakan suara langkah kaki itu bergema didalam sebuah lorong yang sepi dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu redup yang tidak dapat menerangi setiap sudut dari lorong tersebut. Sang pembuat suara langkah kaki yang bergema tersebut sepertinya tidak menghiraukan kurangnya cahaya pada lorong tersebut, pandangannya hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tidak menghiraukan apapun yang ada disekitarnya sementara langkahnya melambangkan langkah seorang prajurit yang terlatih, tenang, tanpa keraguan, dan hanya bergerak maju pantang mundur (emang loe kira apaan tong?).

Setelah beberapa menit hanya berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi dan agak gelap tersebut, mata toscanya melihat seorang pria sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya.

Meskipun dia tahu tentang keberadaan pria itu, tapi sang pemilik mata tosca itu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan kehadiran pria itu dan terus berjalan melewatinya tanpa memperlihatkan tanda bahwa dirinya menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang bersandar di dinding, sampai…

"Mau pergi kemana kau… Miku?" Ucap pria itu tanpa merubah posisinya sekarang ataupun membuka matanya yang masih tertutup itu. Yang ditanya hanya berjalan melewati sang penanya tanpa ada tanda bahwa dia akan menjawab pertanyaan pria yang sampai sekarang masih bersandar di dinding tersebut. Ketika pria itu sadar bahwa dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan, dia pun membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan dua pasang mata berwarna tosca yang sama dengan mata tosca gadis yang sekarang sedang berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau juga tahu sendiri bahwa tindakan yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia bukan? Kenapa kau, Miku Hatsune, yang merupakan putri dari keluarga Hatsune rela pergi ke distrik E yang menjijikan itu hanya untuk membantu mereka menyingkir Infector itu, lagipula, para polisi setempat pasti juga sudah menangani masalah disana. Kau tidak akan meningkatkan reputasimu dengan hanya melakukan hal tersebut" jelas pria itu setelah akhirnya mendorong dirinya dari dinding dan memperhatikan gadis yang masih saja berjalan seperti tidak menghiraukan penjelasanya tadi.

Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian langkah gadis yang mengikat rambut panjangnya dalam gaya twintail itu akhirnya terhenti sebelum akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan…

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi salah besar… Aku pergi ke distrik E bukan untuk meningkatkan reputasiku atau hal tak berguna lain seperti itu. Aku hanya akan melaksanakan tanggung jawabku sebagai calon pelindung ARC ini… Dan… Aku dan dirimu, sangatlah berbeda, Mikuo-nii" dan dengan itu, gadis itu segera berjalan kembali, meninggalkan pria bermabut tosca itu yang masih terdiam setelah mendengarkan kata-kata sang gadis yang juga merupakan adiknya sendiri.

* * *

"Hey! Jangan berkerumun disini!"

"Kalian akan mendapat keterangan lebih lengkap setelah pihak yang berwenang datang!"

Dan begitulah bagaimana ramainya suasana di depan gedung serba guna yang terletak di distrik 3-E yang juga menjadi tempat dimana serangan Infector yang diberitakan tadi terjadi. Berdiri jauh dari kerumunan tersebut adalah pemuda yang memakai syal biru dan coat putih yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Kaito Shion. Mata birunya hanya memandang gedung tertinggi di distrik 3-E itu yang biasanya ia sering lewati ketika berangkat dan pulang kerja, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya bahwa gedung tersebut akan diserang oleh Infector. Lagipula kenapa Infector menyerang gedung itu? Memang benar bahwa Kaito tidak terlalu tahu tentang gedung itu mengingat dia belum pernah masuk ke gedung itu, tapi berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan bossnya, gedung itu sama sekali bukanlah tempat yang terlalu penting.

Lalu, kenapa Infector menyerangnya? Tapi jika dipikir kembali, Kaito memang kurang mengerti soal cara berpikir Infector tersebut. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa makhluk itu berbahaya dan harus dimusnahkan, tapi lebih dari itu Kaito sama sekali tidak tahu tentang cara berpikir para Infector… Mungkin itu berhubungan dengan kebiasaanya membolos dari kelas yang dianggapnya kurang menarik (dan hampir 90% semua kelas yang ada di akademinya dianggap kurang menarik olehnya… Karena dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki kapasitas otak yang cukup).

"*sigh* lagipula, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang cocok belajar dengan buku, harusnya mereka memperbanyak pelajar praktek, karena belajar melalui penglaman adalah styleku" gumam Kaito sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Selama perjalananya menuju ke tempat tujuannya, mata birunya dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa keadaan disekitarnya sangatlah berbeda dengan keadaan disekitar lingkungannya, tapi Kaito dapat memaklumi hal tersebut. Karena keadaan ekonomi dalam ARC no 2 ini, kota yang terdapat dalam ARC ini pun juga dibagi dalam 5 distrik. Distrik A, B, C, D, dan E.

Distrik A dan B merupakan distrik yang ditinggali oleh orang-orang kaya dan penting seperti para dewan dan bahkan kapten dari ARC no 2 ini dan yang pastinya tidak semua orang dapat memasuki distrik A dan B dengan mudah… Ah! Hatsune juga tinggal di distrik A. Distrik C dan D adalah distrik yang ditinggali oleh orang-orang bercukupan dan mayoritas orang-orang disana adalah para pekerja yang bekerja untuk menghidupi ARC no 2 ini dan juga merupakan distrik penghasil es krim paling nikmat se-ARC no 2 ini! Oh! Dan Kaito dan Gakupo juga tinggal di distrik 5-C. Lalu yang terakhir adalah distrik E, yang merupakan tempat tinggal bagi orang-orang yang kurang mampu dan mayoritas orang-orang di distrik ini memiliki pekerjaan yang memakai fisik seperti kuli, montir, dan sebagainya.

Setiap distrik dibagi dalam 10 blok dan maka dari itulah dalam ARC no 2 ini terdapat 50 blok yang dibagi menjadi 5 distrik dengan tiap distrik memiliki 10 blok. Tiap distrik juga dilengkapi dengan sistem pengaman dan tentunya seperti yang bisa ditebak, distrik A dan B memiliki sistem pengamanan paling tinggi dianatara distrik yang lain, tetapi sistem keamanan untuk distrik C, D, dan E memiliki tingkatan yang sama, karena bagaimanapun juga, semua penduduk yang tinggal pada distrik C, D, dan E adalah manusia bukan? Dan karena itulah pemerintah tidak pandang bulu untuk masalah keamanan… Kecuali untuk distrik A dan B.

Langkah Kaito terhenti ketika dia akhirnya tiba disebuah toko reperasi dengan tulisan "Repair" terpampang dengan bagus di atas toko tersebut. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah pemuda berambut biru tersebut sebelum dengan cepat dia segera bergegas memasuki toko tersebut dan…

"KAU TERLAMBAT SEPULUH MENIT KAITO!"

Dan sebuah tinju mendarat tepat diwajah Kaito dan membuat pemuda berambut biru itu terpental keluar toko dan menabrak lampu jalan yang untungnya saja tidak tumbang (biaya perbaikannya mahal oi!).

"Apa yang kau lakukan Al-san?!" Jerit Kaito yang sudah memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Berdiri di depan toko reparasi yang akan Kaito masuki adalah seorang pria besar dengan rambut cokelat yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap pemuda yang masih dalam posisi duduk itu dengan tatapan yang jelas mengatakan 'kau harusnya sudah tahu alasannya'. Kaito hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh pria besar didepannya ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku bukan?! Lagipula, alasan kenapa aku telat adalah karena serangan Infector yang terjadi di gedung serba guna itu! Juga, aku hanya terlambat selama sepuluh menit!" Teriak Kaito dengan nada jengkel sebelum dia akhirnya berdiri dan menatap pria yang jelas lebih besar dan tinggi darinya dengan tatapan yang jelas mengatakan 'aku tidak takut!'. Kedua lelaki itu hanya berdiri disana dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan serius sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah senyum muncul di wajah sang pria besar sebelum dia meng-headlock Kaito dan mengacak rambut birunya.

"Baguslah! Semangatmu masih membara seperti biasa, aku khawatir karena adanya serangan Infector di distrik ini, semangatmu yang biasanya itu akan pudar, tapi kelihatannya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, kan?" Tanya pria besar itu yang masih mengacak rambut biru milik Kaito yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang raksasa ini.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula sebagai murid dari SkyGate Academy, hal kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuatku takut!... Tapi sekarang lepaskan dulu aku!" Teriak Kaito yang mulai kehabisan nafas karena cengkraman kuat si pria besar ini. Setelah sadar bahwa dirinya akan membunuh karyawannya sendiri jika ia tidak segera melepaskan cengkramannya, si pria besar itu segera melepaskan Kaito yang langsung menghirup udara segar (yang sedikit kotor karena polusi) sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kaito! Ada beberapa benda yang perlu diperbaiki, langsung perbaiki benda-benda itu sekarang!" Teriak pria besar itu sambil menujuk ke arah pintu masuk toko reparasi yang dimiliknya itu.

"Yossha!" teriak Kaito yang tak mau kalah dengan bosnya sebelum dengan cepat segera memasuki toko reparasi tersebut. Bos Kaito yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Al itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya setelah melihat tindakan karyawannya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki tokonya sendiri… Plus mengabaikan orang-orang yang sempat berkumpul karena kaget setelah melihat dia meninju Kaito seperti itu.

Setelah menemukan benda-benda yang dimaksud oleh bosnya tadi, Kaito segera mengambil peralatannya dari ruang staff dan segera mulai bekerja. Sudah 7 bulan semenjak Kaito bekerja di toko reparasi ini dan meskipun Gakupo sudah mengatakan bahwa Kaito tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pekerjaan sampingan, tapi Kaito merasa bahwa setidak-tidaknya, dia harus dapat membantu mereka dalam segala cara yang dia bisa, salah satunya adalah dengan melakukan kerja sampingan. Ya, memang benar bahwa ada beberapa lowongan pekerjaan pada beberapa toko di area rumahnya, distrik C, tapi semua lowong tersebut membutuhkan sang pelamar untuk setidaknya sudah berumur 20 tahun, sementara Kaito sendiri masih 17 tahun.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Kaito sekarang bekerja pada toko reparasi ini yang terletak di distrik E dan berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya di distrik C. Tapi Kaito tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan jarak antara rumahnya dan tempat kerjannya yang terbilang cukup jauh, meskipun Kaito sebenarnya bisa menghemat waktu dan energi dengan naik transportasi umum, dirinya lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena alasan tertentu. Lagipula, meskipun toko ini terletak di distrik E tapi Kaito mendapat gaji yang lumayan dan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan cukuplah mudah… Well, itu karena mungkin memang Kaito sendiri yang handal dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi.

Entah memang itu karena bakat alami Kaito ataupun karena itu adalah skill yang dipelajarinya dulu, tapi yang jelas, Kaito sangatlah handal dalam menangani hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Kaito setelah dia melihat radio jadul di depannya dapat berfungsi kembali. Memang benar bahwa sudah ada radio yang lebih canggih daripada radio jadul ini, tapi beberapa orang masih menyukai benda-benda antik seperti ini, lagipula benda-benda antik seperti ini jauh lebih muda untuk diperbaiki bila dibandingkan dengan teknologi-teknologi jaman sekarang.

"Al-san!" Tiba-tiba sebuah wanita berambut pirang yang mengikat rambut panjangnya dalam gaya ponytail segera memasuki toko reparasi itu dengan tergesa-gesa yang membuat Kaito menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengawasi wanita ini berbicara dengan bosnya. Kaito kenal siapa wanita itu, dia adalah pemiliki toko kue di dekat sini dan nama wanita itu adalah Ann, tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilnya Sweet Ann karena semua kue buatanya pastilah terasa sangat manis. Ann adalah wanita yang tenang dan baik, jadi melihatnya begitu panik seperti ini bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi Kaito. Dengan cepat, Kaito berdiri dari tempatnya sebelum segera berjalan ke arah wanita yang masih sibuk berbicara ke bosnya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Ada apa, Ann-san?" Tanya Kaito yang juga menarik perhatian bosnya dan Ann yang langsung menoleh ke arah pria berambut biru itu.

"Kaito-kun, ini gawat… Putraku… Putraku hilang! Dan kemungkinan besar… Dia… Dia sekarang berada pada gedung serba guna yang diserang Infector itu!" Dan berita tersebut sudahlah cukup untuk membuat kedua mata biru milik Kaito melebar…

'Oh shit!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menghadapi kehidupan yang dipenuhi kesibukan, selasai juga ni chapter. Yosh! Jumpa lagi dengan saya (sape loe?) dan maaf untuk delay-nya, tapi ya karena kehidupan manusia itu penuh dengan kejadian yang tak terduga, siapa biasa menyalahkan?**

 **Buat Panda Dayo, makasih banget buat review-nya! Ini sebenarnya fic Sci-fi pertaman ane, jadi semoga dapat dinikmati (emang loe pikir makanan?).**

 **Buat mbak Rika Miyake, hahaha maap soal typo-nya, udah terlalu lama tinggal di London dan kebanyakan makek bahasa Inggris jadi sudah agak lupa dengan bahasa sendiri (loe kalo bohong jangan tinggi-tinggi napa?), just kidding. Anyway, nanti kalau ada waktu saya akan baca fic-fic senpai yang pastinya 100 kali lebih baik daripada fic ane ini yang dapat membuat orang kena kanker otak.**

 **Buat mbak Sara, thanks buat review keduanya! Eh? Gender-nya si author? Saya ini gak punya gender karena saya merupakan perwujudan dari segala harapan manusia yang ada di bumi ini! (efek kebanyakan nonton anime) Gue ini laki-laki mbak, laki-laki tulen yang sudah menjadi laki-laki sejak lahir. Untuk umur... Ummm... Coba tebak sendiri, ane kasih clue ni, pokonya ane sudah lulus SMP tapi masih belum kawin plus udah kerja, udah bisa nebak kan? Dan kalau mau manggil saya, panggil aja "Handsome" (narsis amat ni bocah).**

 **Dan buat Minna-san yang sudah mau membaca fic saya dan menikmatinya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, moga fic saya ini dapat menghibur anda semua! Please enjoy and review.**

 **Warning: Plot AU, OOC tingkat dewa, typo tersebar dimana-mana, kemungkinan besar setelah membaca fic ini akan masuk RSJ atau UGD, GAJE yang bisa mengalahkan orang GAJE, DLL.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

* * *

Panik, ya, panik merupakan perasaan yang saat ini sedang melanda hati seorang pemuda berambut biru bernama Kaito. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak panik ketika dia baru saja menerima sebuah berita yang sangat tidak diduga-duga oleh dirinya itu. Panik juga bukan satu-satunya yang hanya melanda hati Kaito saja, karena dari ekspresi dua orang lain yang berada di ruangan ini, Kaito sudah bisa menebak kalau hati mereka sekarang memiliki kondisi yang sama seperti dirinya, hati mereka sedang dilanda kepanikan, terutama wanita berambut blonde itu yang terlihat begitu panik.

"Tenang dulu Ann-san, darimana anda dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berada di dalam gedung serba guna itu?" Tanya Kaito yang akhirnya sadar dari shock-statenya. Benar, hanya karena putra dari wanita berambut blonde ini hilang, bukan berarti bahwa bocah itu sekarang berada pada gedung serba guna yang diserang oleh Infector itu, lagipula blok ini memang berukuran cukup luas jadi masih ada banyak kemungkinan tentang dimana putra wanita itu berada sekarang daripada langsung menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sekarang berada pada gedung serba guna yang dijaga ketat oleh pihak kepolisian tersebut.

"T-Tadi, aku sempat mendengar percakapan mereka…. Putraku… Dia sedang berbicara…. D-Dengan temannya tadi… D-Dan a-a-aku sempat mendengar mereka menyebutkan tentang uji keberanian dan gedung serba guna… M-Makanya aku menyimpulkan bahwa mereka s-s-sedang berada… di gedung tersebut" Jawab Ann dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang jelas sekali memperlihatkan betapa khawatirnya wanita ini terhadap keadaan putranya yang kini entah hilang kemana.

"Jika mereka memang benar-benar berada pada gedung tersebut, lalu bagaimana cara mereka memasuki gedung serba guna tersebut? Gedung itu dijaga ketak oleh pihak kepolision dan Security-Line juga dipasang di sekitar pintu masku gedung serba guna itu" jelas Kaito yang memang telah melihat keamanan yang dipasang pada pintu masuk gedung serba guna tersebut.

Saat dia melewat gedung serba guna itu tadi, Kaito sudah melihat 4 petugas kepolision bersenjata lengkap sudah ditempatkan di depan pintu masuk gedung serba guna tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang mampu memasuki gedung tersebut, ditambah lagi Security-Line, barrier yang membentang secara horizontal dan memiliki warna kuning serta pola seperti garis polisi yang bertugas untuk mencegah siapapun melewati barrier tersebut kecuali pihak kepolisian sendiri yang dapat menembus barrier tersebut dengan mengenakan seragam khusus, juga telah dipasang di depan pintu masuk gedung serba guna itu, meminimalis kemungkinan adanya orang yang berhasil melewati pintu masuk gedung serba guna tersebut.

"Kaito, gedung tersebut memiliki 3 pintu rahasia yang keberadaanya disembunyikan dan aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa pihak kepolisian mengetahui tentang fakta ini karena di distrik E ini saja, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan 3 pintu rahasia tersebut" kata Al sebelum berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju ke salah satu rak yang berada di belakang ruangan yang sedang ditempati oleh ketiga orang tersebut.

Dan tentu saja perkataan bosnya juga membuat kedua mata biru Kaito melebar sekali lagi. 3 pintu rahasia yang letak keberadaanya tidak diketahui? Siapa orang bodoh yang mendesain gedung itu agar memiliki fitur seperti itu?! Juga untuk apa membuat 3 pintu rahasia seperti itu? Bukannya akan lebih baik jika keberadaan pintu tersebut dipublikasikan? Tapi untuk sekarang, Kaito memiliki urusan yang jauh lebih penting daripada merenungkan 3 pintu ini.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera melaporkannya pada pihak kepolisian! Jika mereka memang berada di dalam gedung serba guna itu, mereka dalam bahaya besar!" Teriak Kaito yang akhirnya menyadari tentang bahaya yang dihadapi oleh putra Ann dan temannya jika mereka memang berada di dalam gedung serba guna itu. Infector adalah makhluk yang sangat berbahaya, mereka akan langsung membunuh siapapun yang berada didekatnya (kecuali Infector lain) dan hanya orang-orang yang telah mendapat latihan khusus sajalah yang dapat membunuhnya.

"Tunggu Kaito!" Teriakan dari bosnya sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda berambut biru itu, yang hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Pemuda itu berputar untuk menghadap ke arah bosnya dan siap protes kalau mungkin bosnya melarangnya untuk pergi, tapi ketika ia sudah berputar, kedua mata birunya untuk yang ketiga kalinya melebar setelah dia melihat bosnya berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa dua item di tiap tangan besarnya. Keberadaan dua item ditangan bosnya itu mampu membuat kepanikan yang sebelumnya telah melanda Kaito terlupakan sebentar dan digantikan oleh perasaan gembira dan hal ini ditunjukan dengan Kaito yang langsung berlari menuju bosnya yang sudah meletakkan dua item ditangannya di meja kasir.

"Apakah sudah selesai Al-san?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada bersemangat dengan kedua mata birunya, yang masih memperhatikan dua item yang terletak di atas meja kasir, sudah berbinar-binar seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan mainann baru dari orang tuanya. Al hanya tersenyum dengan bangga setelah melihat reaksi karyawannya sangat jelas terlihat mengagumi hasil karyanya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari bosnya, Kaito segera mengambil salah satu item yang berada diatas meja dan segera mengenakkannya pada lengan kanannya sebelum membooting sistem item yang sudah menempel pada lengan kanannya dan bayangkan betapa senang hatinya ketika dia melihat bahwa sistem item itu dapat berjalan tanpa masalah apapun.

"Aku sudah mengganti sirkuit yang terbakar dengan sirkuit model terbaru, lalu OS-nya juga sudah aku update ke versi terbaru, ditambah lagi, deploy-sistemnya juga sudah aku upgrade agar performa yang dihasilkan lebih maksimal" jelas Al dengan nada penuh kebanggaan sementara tangannya sudah tersilang di depan dadanya dan matanya mengamati pemuda berambut biru yang masih sibuk memeriksa semua upgrade yang dilakukan oleh dirinya pada saat item itu masih berada dalam masa perbaikan setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito yang menyebabkan item tersebut menjadi rusak. Setelah selesai mencek semua sistem yang sudah diupgrade oleh bosnya, sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Kaito sebelum dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih mengenakan item tersebut, satu dari dua device ciptaan Kaito, Multi Action Gauntlet atau dapat disingkat MAG.

"Hebat sekali Al-san! Dengan begini aku bisa secara resmi mengatakan bahwa MAG ini sudah seratus persen sempurna!" Seru Kaito dengan nada penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Salah satu peraturan wajib yang harus dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi di SkyGate Academy adalah mereka harus memiliki senjata, entah senjata itu didapatkan darimana, tapi mereka harus wajib memilikinya karena sebagai calon pelindung ARC no 2 ini, para siswa-siswi harus siap dalam segala kondisi. Kebanyakan siswa lebih senang mendesain dan membuat senjata mereka sendiri, tetapi juga ada yang memilih untuk membeli senjata dari toko penyedia senjata. Dalam kasus langka, ada juga siswa yang mendapat senjata secara turun menurun dari orang tua mereka.

Dalam kasus Kaito, tentu saja dia akan memilih untuk membuat senjatanya sendiri, mengingat betapa ahlinya dia dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi. Maka dari itu, dia menciptakan dua device ini. Yang pertama adalah Multi Action Gauntlet atau MAG yang memiliki lebih dari satu fungsi dan fungsinya tidak hanya terbatas untuk pertarungan saja, ada juga fungsi-fungsi lain selain untuk bertarung, meskipun Kaito sering mengalami kegagalan saat merancang sistem-sistem non-combat MAG karena sering crash dengan sistem combat-nya, tapi dengan bantuan yang diberikan bosnya ini, dia yakin bahwa sistem-sistem dalam MAG tidak akan crash kali ini. Dan device kedua yang diciptakan Kaito bersamaan dengan MAG adalah…

"Aku juga sudah mengganti sirkuit yang terbakar pada Beam Gun-mu dan sudah mengupgrade sistem pendinginnya, tapi ingat, bahwa sistem pendingin yang ku install tidak akan dapat bertahan jika menggunakan charge-shot secara beruntun, apalagi karena reactor yang kau gunakan adalah Proton-reactor" jelas Al sebelum meraih sebuah pistol berwarna putih yang memiliki desain stylish dan modern sebelum memberikannya kepada pemuda berambut biru yang sudah memiliki ekspresi seorang anak yang baru menemukan mainan paling hebat di dunia. Setelah Beam Gunnya sudah berada didalam genggamannya, otak Kaito baru menyadari sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya dari tadi, kenapa bosnya memberikan senjatanya sekarang?

"Ano… Al-san, kenapa-"

"Jika ingin menyelamatkan putra Ann, maka kau akan memerlukan kedua senjatamu itu" jelas Al dengan memotong kalimat Kaito yang jelas membuat mata biru Kaito melebar setelah dia menyadari maksud dari bosnya, tapi sebelum Kaito dapat memprotes pendapat bosnya…

"Dengar Kaito, para polisi itu tidak akan pergi kedalam gedung serba guna jika kita tidak memiliki bukti yang solid bahwa memang ada manusia didalam gedung tersebut. Mengetahui hal ini jawaban dari apa yang harus kau lakukan sudah jelas bukan?" Jelas Al sekali lagi yang tidak memberika kesempatan pada Kaito untuk memprotes keputusannya. Tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata dari bosnya tadi, Kaito hanya bisa terdiam sebelum dia memandang Beam Gun-nya, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan dia ambil.

"Aku mengerti! Kalau begitu akan kuselamatkan mereka!" Seru Kaito dengan nada tekad yang membuat senyum kecil muncul di wajah pemilik toko reparasi. Kemudian Kaito menatap wanita berambut blonde yang sedari tadi hanya diam setelah Kaito mendapatkan senjata-senjatanya kembali.

"Jangan khawatir Ann-san, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan putra anda dari gedung tersebut dengan selamat" kata Kaito dengan senyum yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya pasti berhasil melukannya sudah mendokarasi wajah Kaito yang dipenuhi oleh tekad.

"A-Aku paham, hati-hati Kaito-kun" ucap Ann dengan nada yang jelas mengatakan pada Kaito untuk kembali hidup-hidup yang hanya dapat membuat senyum diwajah Kaito melebar sebelum dia mengganggukan kepalanya dan bergegas pergi dari toko reparasi yang merupakan tempat kerja sampingannya. Kedua orang dewasa yang masih berada didalam toko hanya bisa memandangi pemuda berambut biru tersebut berlari menuju pintu dengan dua ekspresi yang berbeda diwajah mereka. Al masih tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi bangga tergambar diwajahnya sementara Ann hanya bisa menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui Kaito dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran.

"Al-san, apa tidak apa-apa? Membiarkan Kaito-kun pergi sendiri?" Tanya Ann pada pria besar disebelahnya dengan nada khawatir yang hanya membuat pria besar itu menyeringai.

"Jangan khawatir, meskipun dia itu bodoh, tetapi tekad dan keberanian yang dimilikinnya itu adalah hal yang dia butuhkan untuk saat ini dalam melakukan hal ini, lagipula dia adalah calon pelindung dari space ship ini, jadi tiada salahnya jika dia memulai melaksanakan tanggung jawab yang akan dipegannya nanti kan?" Jawab Al dengan nada tenang sebelum pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Tetapi, sebelum Ann dapat merespon kata-kata Al, pintu toko reparasi itu terbuka yang menarik perhatian kedua orang dewasa didalamannya.

"A-Ano… Bisa beritahu aku dulu dimana letak salah satu pintu rahasia tersebut?" Tanya Kaito dengan ekspresi gugup dan wajah yang sudah penuh keringat karena kegugupan yang sudah melanda hatinya…

"…"

"…"

"DASAR BODOH!"

Dan sekali lagi Kaito terpental dan menambrak lampu jalan yang untungnya masih tidak tumbang (tu lampu jalan terbuat dari apa emangnya?) setelah terkena pukulan super dari bosnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

"Jadi di sekitar sini kah?" Gumam Kaito pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia sudah sampai ditempat yang ditunjuk pada peta digital yang diproyeksikan oleh layar bundar yang terletak di belakang pergelangan MAG-nya yang bernama Main Screen. Setelah mematikan fungsi peta digital MAG-nya, Kaito segera melihat lingkungan sekitarnya untuk mencari tempat untuk mengaktifkan pintu rahasia yang harusnya terletak di sekitar daerah ditempatnya berdiri sekarang. Setelah beberapa detik mengamati daerah di sekelilingnya, sebuah senyum kecil muncul diwajah Kaito setelah di akhirnya menemukan hal yang dari tadi dia cari.

"Bingo" gumam Kaito sebelum segera berjalan menuju kearah tembok yang catnya terlihat sedikit pudar dibandingkan dengan warna cat tembok yang lain. Setelah berdiri didepan tembok tersebut, Kaito memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mengingat sandi yang sudah diberitahu oleh bosnya tadi (setelah Ann menyumpal kedua lubang hidung Kaito yang sudah mengeluarkan darah berkat tinjuan super dari bosnya), dan segera membuka matanya ketika kata yang dibutuhkannya akhirnya muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Buka Sazam!" Seru Kaito dengan nada yang tidak terlalu tinggi (karena dia takut para polisi yang ada didepan gedung serba guna ini akan mendengar suaranya dan segera menuju lokasinya sekarang) dan seketika kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Kaito… Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Awalnya Kaito hanya dapat mengedipkan mata birunya beberapa kali karena terkejut dengan tiadanya hal yang terjadi bahkan setelah dia mengatakan kata-kata yang seharusnya menjadi kunci dari salah satu pintu rahasia di gedung serba guna ini, tapi kemudian dia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu… Tanah dibawahnya telah terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan sebelum Kaito dapat bertindak, gravitasi buatan dalam ARC no 2 telah menariknya kebawah, tapi untungnya sebelum dia dapat berteriak yang pastinya akan mengurangi kekerannanya, kakinya sudah mendarat pada permukaan yang terbuat dari besi.

"Hah… Hampir saja… Hah… Aku terkena serangan jantung" gumam Kaito yang masih terengah-engah dengan mata yang masih lebar dan wajah yang masih menggambarkan ekspresi shock. Setelah akhirnya dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mengutuk siapapun yang mendesain dan membuat pintu rahasia tersebut (yang hampir membunuhnya), Kaito segera menekan salah satu tombol yang berada pada MAG-nya dan dalam sekejap, sebuah keyboard digital muncul di atas Main Screen dan dengan lihai Kaito segera memencet beberapa tombol di keyboard tersebut sebelum keyboard tersebut menghilang dan Main Screen segera menampilkan radar yang mencapai radius 100 meter dari tempat Kaito berdiri. Setelah fungsi radar MAG-nya aktif, Kaito segera berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menjadi tempatnya terjatuh tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menyusuri lorong yang semua bagiannya terbuat dari besi dan hanya diterangi lampu eletrik yang terjajar di sepanjang dinding lorong, Kaito akhirnya menemukan pintu besi yang diyakininya menjadi pintu masuk kedalam gedung serba guna yang diserang itu. Kaito menoleh kebelakang sebelum menganggukan kepalanya setelah ia yakin bahwa daerah sepanjang lorong ini masih belum disentuh oleh Infector sama sekali karena sensor yang terletak di radarnya tidak mendeteksi adanya kontminasi dari Infector yang juga memberikan pilihan kepada Kaito untuk dapat menggunakan lorong ini sebagai jalan keluar alternatif.

Kaito memeriksa radarnya sekali lagi dan setelah dia akhirnya yakin bahwa tiada Infector yang terdeteksi dalam radarnya, Kaito segera menekan panel kontrol yang terletak disebelah kiri pintu besi tersebut dan memasukkan password yang tadi telah diberi oleh bosnya. Setelah sistem checker panel kontrol menerima password yang diberikan Kaito, pintu besi didepan pemuda itupun segera terbuka dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kaito segera bergegas berlari masuk kedalam gedung serba guna itu. Ketika Kaito sudah berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang dimasuki setelah melewati pintu besi yang menyambungkan antara gedung serba guna dan salah satu lorong rahasia yang berada disekitar gedung serba guna ini, langkah Kaito terhenti setelah dia menyaksikan keadaan ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya ini.

Semua furnitur yang terdapat pada ruangan yang ditempatinay sekarang sudah hampir tidak berbentuk semua. Bahkan dinding dan langit-langit dari ruangan ini pun sudah rusak parah. Dan yang paling parah adalah bongkahan kristal-kristal ungu yang sudah tersebar di beberapa tempat di ruangan tempat Kaito berada sekarang. Kaito dengan cepat segera memeriksa Main Screen MAG-nya untuk mencek tingkat kontaminasi daerah disekelilingnya sebelum mengeluarkan napas lega setelah melihat bahwa tingkat kontaminasi gedung serba guna ini masihlah belum mencapai 50%, tapi Kaito yakin bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama jika dia tidak segera menemukan putra Ann-san dan temannya dan keluar dari gedung ini.

Kaito dengan cepat segera menekan salah satu tombol pada permukaan MAG-nya sebelum Main Screen memprojeksikan layar digital sekali lagi. Jari-jari Kaito dengan lincah menari diatas keyboard digital tersebut sebelum keyboard digital itu menghilang setelah Kaito selesai memasukkan perintah untuk MAG-nya yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh device buatanya tersebut. Dalam waktu 3 detik, MAG Kaito segera memancarkan sinyal pencari panas (yang tentu saja tidak terlihat) dalam radius 300 meter dan sinyal itu tidak hanya menyebar secara horizontal tapi juga secara vertical.

"Bingo" gumam Kaito dengan senyum kemenangan sudah menghiasi wajahnya ketika sinyal pencari panas yang dipancarkan oleh MAG-nya menangkap dua sumber panas yang bergerak. Kaito segera mengaktifkan keyboard digital MAG-nya sebelum memerintahkan MAG-nya untuk segera mentrack kedua sumber panas yang bergerak itu agar Kaito dapat mengetahui lokasi mereka. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik, Kaito akhirnya mendapatkan letak lokasi dimana kedua sumber panas yang masih bergerak itu berada dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kaito segera menarik Beam Gun milinya dari sabuknya sebelum segera berlari menuju dimana lokasi kedua sumber panas yang sekarang sudah berhenti itu.

Saat dia berlari menuju tempat tujuannya, dia dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa keadaan ruangan-ruangan serta lorong yang dia lewati tiada bedanya dari ruangan pertama yang dia masuki tadi, segala furnitur yang ada sudah hancur, keadaan tembok dan langi-langit cukup memprihantikan, dan terlebih lagi, bongkahan kristal ungu yang terletak dia semua sudut yang bisa Kaito temukan merupakan tanda yang cukup jelas bahwa manusia seharusnya tidak berada ditempat ini tanpa persiapan yang lengkap untuk menghadapi situasi.

Sesekali Kaito akan mencek Main Screen MAG-nya untuk melihat arah mana yang harus diambil dan untuk memeriksa tingkat kontanimasi yang meningkat sedikit saat Kaito memasuki struktur gedung lebih dalam lagi. Kakinya terus membawanya berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong dan terkadang menaiki eskalator yang sudah tidak bekerja lagi sampai akhirnya, saat dia sudah berada di lantai 3, kedua mata birunya melebar ketika ia melihat sesuatu cukup besar dari kejahuan. Kaito mempercepat langkah kakinya dan sebelum menoleh kea rah Main Screen MAG-nya dan mengertakkan giginya ketika dia menyadari bahwa sumber panas yang dideteksi oleh MAG berada beberapa meter dari tempat Kaito yang berarti, putra Ann dan temannya yang dicarinya berada dideapan sesuatu yang cukup besar yang Kaito yakini adalah sebuah Infector.

Setelah merasa jaraknya cukup, Kaito segera berhenti sebelum membidik Infector yang masih belum menyadari tentang keberadaannya dan dengan sigap menarik pelatuk dari Beam Gun-nya dan menembakkan 3 buah bola energi Proton berwarna biru yang semuanya berhasil mengenai bagian belakang Infector yang dilapisi oleh cangkang yang bahkan tidak tergores sedikit pun setelah terkena bola energy Proton. Kaito mergetakkan giginya ketika dia melihat bagaimana energi Proton dari Beam Gun-nya tidak dapat memberikan dampak apapun pada cangkang sang Infector, tapi setidaknya Kaito dapat menarik perhatian Infector tersebut. Setelah Infector itu berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah pria berambut biru tersebut, Kaito akhirnya dapat dengan jelas melihat wujud Infector yang akan dihadapinya ini.

Infector itu berbentuk seperti belalang sembah besar berwarna hitam dan ungu dengan dua sabit yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari Kaito sebagai tangannya. Hampir seluruh tubunya ditutupi oleh cangkang seperti di punggunya, tetapi Kaito dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa bagian dadanya tidak lapisi oleh cangkang yang sama yang juga memberikan Kaito harapan untuk dapat mengalahkan monster ini. Kedua mata merah Infector itu sudah menatap Kaito, menandai dirinya sebagai mangsanya dan hal ini membuat Kaito menekuk lutunya sedikit dan menggenggam Beam Gun-nya sedikit lebih erat.

Infector itu segera mengeluarkan suara lengkingan yang membuat telinga Kaito terasa sedikit sakit setelah mendengarnya, tapi diabaikannya hal tersebut karena sekarang, kedua mata birunya hanya menatap Infector yang sudah mulai berlari menuju kearahnya dengan menggunakan keempat kaki serangganya. Setelah Kaito merasa timingnya sudah tepat, pemuda itu langsung berlalri menuju kearah Infector tersebut sambil mengeluarkan teriakan menuju medan perang (?) dari mulutnya.

Melihat pemuda berambut biru itu berlari kearahnya, Infector itu berhenti sebelum mengangkat salah satu sabitnya dan ketika jarak Kaito dengan Infector itu sudah cukup dekat, Infector itu segera menurunkan sabitnya kearah Kaito. Beberapa kaki sebelum sabit itu menghantam kepalanya, Kaito segera melakukan sliding tackle yang membuatnya lolos dari terkena sabit Infector itu sebelum dengan cepat Kaito mengangkat Beam Gun-nya keatas dan segera menarik pelatuknya berulang-ulang ketika Kaito meluncur melawati bagian bawah Infector.

BANG

BANG

BANG

3 bola energi Proton dari Beam Gun Kaito pun berhasil mengenai bagian dada Infector itu pada saat Kaito sudah berhenti meluncur dan sekarang sudah berada dibelakang monster itu. Kaito segera berdiri sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, ada dua orang anak laki-laki yang sekarang sedang terduduk dilantai dan memandang kearah Kaito dengan ekspresi kagum bercampur dengan shock.

Kaito tahu siapa mereka berdua, Oliver, putra Ann, dan Piko. Jadi mereka benar-benar menyelinap kesini? Tapi untuk apa? Uji keberanian? Benar-benar bodoh! Tapi sebelum Kaito sempat meneriakan kata-kata yang ada pada pikirannya, suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Kaito melompat kedepan pada waktunya karena jika saja dia terlambat beberapa detik, maka tubuhnya akan terbelah menjadi dua karena terpotong oleh sabit besar Infector yang menghantam lantai.

Setelah mendarat, Kaito segera memutar tubuhnya dan melihat cangkang di dada Infector yang sedikit berasap dan sudah mulai retak. 'Jadi 3 tembakan Proton masih belum cukup untuk menghancurkan cangkannya kah?' Batin Kaito yang sudah mempersiapkan Beam Gun-nya lagi. Infector tersebut suara lengkingan yang menyakiti telinga Kaito lagi, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Kaito mengabaikannya dan segera membidik dan menembakkan 5 bola energi Proton menuju bagian dada dari Infector. Tapi kali ini, Infector tersebut tidak hanya diam saja dan dengan cepat segera memotong semua bola energi yang datang ke arahnya sebelum langsung berlari menuju pria berambut biru yang menembaknya tadi.

Kaito mengertakkan giginya dan mengkutuk cangkak keras milik Infector ini sebelum melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari sabit besar Infector itu yang langsung menghantam lantai tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ketika Kaito mendarat, sabit besar Infector yang lain sudah bergerak menuju dimana Kaito berdiri sekarang dan kedua mata biru Kaito melebar ketika melihat bahwa sabit tersebut sudah berjarak cukup dekat dari kepalanya sebelum Kaito segera melakukan satu-satunya hal yang diyakininya dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dengan cepat dia mengankat tangan kanannya dan meneriakkan…

"Shield!"

Dan Main Screen MAG milik Kaito langsung mengeluarkan sinar biru yang terang sebelum MAG tersebut memprojeksikan sebuah force field berbentuk oval dan memiliki warna biru. Percikan listrik berwarna biru mulai muncul ketika sabit besar milik Infector yang akan menyerang Kaito menambrak force field biru yang diprojeksikan oleh MAG milik Kaito. Kaito mergetakan giginya saat ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan sabit besar milik Infector itu menimpanya yang juga akan berarti akhir dari hidupnya ini. Dalam hatinya Kaito sangat bersyukur bahwa bosnya dapat mengupgrade MAG-nya dengan sempurna dan membuat force field yang dihasilkan MAG-nya menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dan ini membuat Kaito merasa sangat senang.

Infector itu sekali lagi mengeluarkan suara pekikan yang menyakiti telinga Kaito sebelum mengangkat sabitnya yang kedua, dan hal ini membuat kedua mata biru milik Kaito melebar sedikit. Menahan salah satu sabit besar Infector itu saja sudah menguras cukup banyak tenaga, apalagi menahan dua sabit besar Infector itu, bukankah itu sedikit tidak adil! (lo kira monster bisa mengerti adil sama gak adil?). Lalu…

SLASH

Dan kedua mata biru Kaito menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya ketika tiba-tiba Infector itu berteriak kesakitan karena sabitnya yang akan digunakan untuk menghantam force field Kaito tiba-tiba terputus dari lengannya. Kaito segera menonaktifkan force field MAG-nya sebelum melompat mundur dan mendarat di sebelah orang yang baru saja mendarat setelah memotong salah satu sabit Infector itu. Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Kaito setelah ia mengetahui siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas terputusnya sabit itu dari lengan Infector yang masih terlihat kesakitan.

"Yo Hatsune, aku tak mengira bahwa kita akan bertemu dalam keadan seperti ini setelah menyelesaikan tugas Akuma-sensei tadi" komen Kaito yang masih menyeringai dan memperhatikan Infector yang kelihatannya sudah selesai berteriak kesakitan sementara gadis berambut tosca yang ada disebelahnya hanya menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum mengibaskan pedang yang memiliki cross-guard bermotif sayap berwarna emas dan pegangan yang berwarna biru bercampur emas. Miku berbalik kearah Infector yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai tatapan penuh amarah, tetapi Miku masilah memakai ekspresi datarnya sebelum mempersempit kedua mata toscanya.

"'Mantis', Infector tingkat rendah yang memiliki cangkang yang cukup tebal dan dua sabit yang dapat menghancurkan barrier bertenaga Neutron dengan mudah. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah dengan-"

"Menghancurkan dadanya yang memiliki cangkang yang lebih lunak daripada cangkang diseluruh tubuhnya, bukan?" Kata Kaito memotong ucapan gadis disampingnya sebelum memberinya seringai yang mengatakan 'Aku juga dapat mengetahuinya tanpa belajar'. Miku hanya merespon ucapan dan seringai pemuda tersebut dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya sebelum mendesah dan mefokuskan perhatiannya kepada Infector yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan suara lengkingan penuh amarah sebelum segera berlari menuju kearah mereka berdua.

"Shion-kun, setelah aku memotong sabit kirinya, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk membunuhnya" dan tanpa menunggu respon dari pemuda berambut biru disampingnya itu, Miku segera berlari dalam kecepatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh para atlit kearah Mantis sambil menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memotong satu-satunya sabit yang tersisa dari Mantis dan membuat celah bagi Partnernya untuk membunuh Infector ini. Kaito hanya bisa mendecih sebelum mengangkat Beam Gun-nya dan membidik tepat kearah dada Mantis dan menekan pelatuk Beam Gun-nya, tapi bukannya segera melepaskan pelatuknya, Kaito malah menahan pelatuknya yang menyebabkan percikan-percikan listrik berwarna biru mulai muncul pada moncong Beam-Gun Kaito.

Sementara itu Mantis mengangkat sabitnya yang tersisa ketika kedua mata merahnya melihat gadis yang tadi memotong sabit kanannya berlari kearahnya, sebelum Infector itu mengayunkan sabit besarnya kearah gadis berambut tosca yang sama sekali tidak terlihat panik ataupun cemas atas sabit besar yang menuju kearahnya. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Miku segera menggunakan refleks dan kelincahannya untuk melompat kesamping beberapa detik sebelum sabit milik Mantis menghantam lantai yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

Miku mendarat secara horizontal di dinding, sebelum menggunakan dinding tersebut sebagai pijakan dan meluncurkan dirinya menuju sabit milik Mantis yang masih tertancap pada lantai setelah ia gagal untuk mengenai Miku dan dalam satu kali ayunan dari pedang yang berada dalam genggaman kedua tangan Miku, Mantis sudah berteriak kesakitan lagi setelah Miku berhasil memotong sabit kiri Infector itu dari lengannya. Miku mendarat secara tangkas sebelum cepat meluruskan badanya dan berbalik… Untuk melihat Partnernya sudah melakukan hal yang seperti dia harapkan.

Kaito, masih berdiri ditempatnya sejak tadi, dengan tangan kirinya sudah terangkat dan membidik Beam Gun-nya kearah dada Infector yang masih memeking kesakitan. Terletak beberapa centi didepan moncong Beam Gun Kaito adalah bola berukuran dua kali lebih besar daripada bola sepak dengn warna biru yang merupakan kumpulan dari energi Proton yang terus ditahan dan tidak segera ditembakkan. Syal dan coat Kaito sudah berkibar-kibar (?) karena angina yang dihasilkan oleh kumpulan energi Proton tersebut…

" **BURST SHOT!** "

Dan Kaito segera melepaskan jarinya dari pelatuk Beam Gun-nya yang sejak tadi ia tahan dan menembakkan beam berwarna biru berukuran besar yang langsung melesat menuju Infector yang baru sadar akan bahaya yang sedang menuju dirinya dan tanpa adanya kedua sabitnya yang dapat digunakan untuk melindungi daerah vitalnya, beam biru itu langsung melesat menembus dada Mantis dan bahkan sampai juga menembus langit-langit. Setelah beam biru itu akhirnya menghilang, Infector yang sekarang memiliki lubang besar dibagian dadanya rubuh dan menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras setelah menyentuh tanah. Kaito segera menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik… sebelum langsung jatuh ke tanah ketika dua buah tubuh kecil menghantam tubuhnya.

"K-Kaito-nii-chan!"

"A-Aku… Aku…"

Kaito hanya dapat melihat kedua bocah yang merupakan tujuan kenapa dia ada disini sekarang dengan ekspresi shock diwajahnya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum muncul diwajahnya ketika ia mendengar mereka mulai menangis dan merasakan mereka menggenggam kain coatnya. Benar juga, seberapa bodonya mereka dalam melakukan hal ini, mereka masihlah anak-anak, dan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Infector seperti tadi merupakan pengalaman yang pasti sangat mengerikan bagi mereka.

"Yosh, Yosh, semua sudah diatasi, jadi berhentilah menangis dan tunjukkan bahwa kalian adalah lelaki sejati" ucap Kaito dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap kedua bocah yang setelah mendengar ucapan dari pemuda berambut biru itu, langsung berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis mereka.

"Inikah alasan kenapa kau berada disini"

Suara lembut yang berasal dari sampingnya membuat Kaito mendongak dan melihat Partnernya sudah melihat kearah dua anak laki-laki (yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisan mereka) yang masih membenamkan kepala mereka pada dada Kaito. Kaito hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendengar perkataan gadis berambut tosca tersebut sebelum dengan cepat segara bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya yang juga membuat Piko dan Oliver terjatuh ke pangkuan Kaito.

"Begitulah, tapi yang lebih penting lagi, kita harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum kontaminasi tempat ini menjadi terlalu tinggi. Hatsune maukah kau membantuku menggendong salah satu bocah idiot ini?" Dan tanpa merespon perkataan Kaito, Miku segera mengangkat Oliver dari pangkuan Kaito sebelum Kaito segera mengangkat Piko sebelum kedua remaja tersebut segera berlari (sambil menggendong bocah yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisan mereka) keluar dari gedung yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bongkahan kristal ungu dan dihuni oleh mayat sebuah Infector.

* * *

"Mama!"

"Ibu!"

"Oliver!"

"Piko!"

Dan reuni antara Oliver dengan ibunya, Ann dan Piko dengan ibunya, Haku, akhirnya menjadi pemandangan yang membuat banyak orang yang berkerumun didepan pintu masuk dari gedung serba guna yang terserang Infector, menjadi tersenyum atau meneteskan air mata setelah melihat bagaimana kedua wanita yang telah menjadi seorang ibu itu memeluk anak mereka yang hampir saja menjadi santapan Infector yang berada didalam gedung. Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kejadian ini sebelum dia menempatkan tangan kirinya pada pinggangnya. Setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya, Kaito menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Partnernya sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan ekspresi kesal diwajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal Hatsune?" Tanya Kaito setelah gadis itu sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menyilangkan tanggannya dan memalingkan wajah kearah 4 polisi yang Kaito tahu merupakan penjaga dari pintu masuk gedung serba guna ini. Ah, begitukah…

"Kau tidak dapat sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka bukan? Lagipula, Piko dan Oliver masuk ke dalam gedung itu melalui pintu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh para polisi itu, bocah-bocah itu bukanlah seperti dirimu yang memilki hak istimewa untuk memasuki area yang terserang Infector dari pintu masuk yang dijaga bukan?" kata Kaito berusaha untuk membela keempat polisi tersebut, tapi dari ekspresi Partnernya dan fakta bahwa dia tidak membalas ucapannya, Kaito tahu bahwa apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan mengubah pikiran gadis ini.

"A-Ano…"

Dan Kaito dan Miku pun segera memusatkan perhatian mereka pada kedua wanita yang sudah berdiri didepan mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak karena telah menyelamatkan anak kami"

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tidak meyelematkan, jadi kami sungguh berterima kasih"

Ann dan Haku pun langsung membungkukan badan mereka didepan Kaito dan Miku yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

"A-Ah… A-Ano… I-Itu" Kaito hanya bisa berbicara dengan gagap (itu lo sebut bicara?) karena otak dan mulutnya masih terlalu terkejut setelah menerima pujian seperti itu sementara gadis disampingnya…

"Tiada alasan untuk berterima kasih kepada kami, hal yang kami lakukan merupakan tanggung jawab kami sebagai calon pelindung ARC no 2 ini" kata Miku dengan nada datarnya yang akhirnya membuat otak dan mulut Kaito dapat berkerja kembali.

"Ah! Iya, itu merupakan tanggung jawab kami, jadi itu merupakan hal yang biasa" ucap Kaito sebelum tertawa canngung dan menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ann dan Haku terlihat cukup terkejut dengan respon dari Kaito dan Miku, tapi sebelum mereka dapat membalas ucapan kedua remaja tersebut, tiba-tiba Oliver dan Piko segera berlari menuju kedua remaja tersebut dan memeluk tubuh mereka.

"Arigatou Oni-chan!"

"Arigatou One-san!"

Kaito hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum dia bertukar pandang dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya, sebelum sebuah senyum muncul menghiasi wajah kedua remaja tersebut; sebelum Kaito menepuk pelan kepala Piko, serta Miku yang membelai rambut blonde Oliver.

"Sudah kubilang bukan bahwa ini adalah tanggung jawab kami?" Tanya Miku yang masih membelai rambut milik Oliver.

"Yeah, ini merupakan tanggung jawab kami… Sebagai siswa-siswi dari SkyGate Academy!"


End file.
